Finalize the Revolution
by Kara Papas
Summary: The story idea is the revolution was not completed and it is up to Juri to help Anthy and Utena finish that task.  The destruction of the world and the birth of another dimension: Gaia?


**A/N:** I want to apologize. This will be my first Utena fan fic. A stand alone from any other anime series. I was hoping to tie it into one of my other existing stories but I think this is just a stand alone. Really odd...but a stand alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Revolutionary Girl Utena.

**

* * *

**

**After the Revolution**

The orange haired woman sat in the middle of a park somewhere in the United States. It had been more than ten years after the world was supposedly revolutionized. She laughed out loud as hung up her cell phone and stuffed it back into her purse. She had just finished her master's in college and had no desire on returning to her job. She leaned back on the bench and stared at the blue sky. How was life suppose to change? All she knew was Anthy was freed from her eternal bonds at Ohtori Academy, but why should she care. Fate, hope, wonder, and miracles still made her stomach knot like she was still trapped in high school. Juri Arisugawa would never admit to herself that Utena Tenjou had truly changed the world for the better. Just the day before Juri had gotten a message from Shiori. Juri never really severed the bonds between her, but Shiori had ended up becoming a teacher, apparently.

-The Conversation-

"So Juri, I've become a teacher! I'm so happy. And I get to teach at Ohtori Academy. You should come back and teach fencing. I'd really like to see you again…" Shiori said quietly waiting for Juri's response.

"I'm happy for you." Juri initially said in a very cold voice before sighing. "I thought we talked about this Shiori. I'm not coming back. I can't do it."

"But Juri, I know you still…" Shiori started again but was interrupted by angry Juri.

"Don't you dare rip that wound open again! No, it's done and over with. I got your answer. Don't tell me you're ready now. I cannot do this anymore Shiori." Juri yelled passionately. "My heart can't handle the pain anymore. Listen I've got to go. I'll call you next week, okay. Goodbye Shiori." Juri said waiting for Shiori reply.

"Okay, okay, I understand. I'm sorry for bringing that up." Shiori sighed. "Goodbye Juri, take care. I'll be waiting for your call." The phone line closed.

-Back to the present-

Juri looked at her watch, stood up, and walked to the parking lot to her car. She thought for a moment to herself that perhaps she should return to Ohtori, but somehow she knew there was something wrong with that. As she unlocked her car a familiar voice called out from behind her speaking in Japanese.

"Ara, Arisugawa-san, is that really you?" the voice said. Juri quickly spun around to see a dark skinned woman with beautiful long purple hair and vibrant green eyes.

"Anthy Himemiya…lord of lords, it is you and you're all grown up too." Juri said with shock as she watched the fully grown woman walk over.

"You are too kind Arisugawa-san." Anthy said with a real smiling face for once.

"Call me Juri, please." Juri said nicely.

"Alright, Juri, so why on earth are you here in the United States?" Anthy asked.

"Oh well, you know schooling issues and getting far way from Japan. And why are you here? You're not searching for Tenjou still?" Juri asked.

"Utena? Oh Juri, I found her about six years ago. That's a rather long story, but I'm here because Utena wanted to escape Japan too. We've been here for about two years." Anthy said.

"Really? I've been here for about four years. Hmmm I wonder why I never ran into you two." Juri asked.

"God only knows Juri." Anthy said laughing. "Would you like to come to our apartment? It's in the building right over there. I'm sure Utena would be more than pleased to see you again. You'd be the first person she's seen from Ohtori besides me."

"I guess I could come up for awhile." Juri slowly said as she locked her car and walked with Anthy to the apartment. As they climbed the stairs Juri wondered, why is this happening now? It seemed very bizarre, but almost poetic. Anthy seemed to be a fully functioning human being for once and she wondered about Utena. Anthy knocked on the door firmly.

"Utena! I'm back." Anthy managed to yell but remain gentle in that yell. She smiled at Juri who had a very nervous look on her face. "Juri, you're 26 years old now, right?" What was that question for, Juri wondered knowing that Anthy must be around 24 or 25 years of age.

Juri nodded and heard the door unlock and open. There was Utena, after the revolution; there she stood wearing nothing but loose fitting jeans and a black sports bra. Her torso had about one inch long scars everywhere that stopped near her neck. Utena stepped out and kissed Anthy gently on the lips before realizing there was someone else there.

"Welcome home love…oh we have a guest." Utena said looking at Juri with her big blue eyes. Utena cocked her head to the side. "Juri Arisugawa, right?"

Juri nodded again wondering what was wrong with Utena. Anthy pushed Utena in and motioned for Juri to follow. The three were sitting down at the kitchen table and the silence between all of them was very intense until Utena yawned and started the conversation.

"Well, Juri, I'm sorry there isn't much to talk about. I suppose I could tell you that I have amnesia. Even though the only person I remember fully is Anthy. It's strange, but I do remember you too. Not completely though." Utena sighed. "I'm certain that I did that revolutionize the world thing."

"Juri, she did revolutionize the world, but I'm not certain how. Outside of freeing me…I can't really say what she did." Anthy said bluntly.

"This is really surreal, guys. I don't know what to say. I don't really think you revolutionized the world for everyone Utena. I think you used all the power to release Anthy, and there is nothing wrong with that." Juri sighed. "Well I know where you two live now. I need to go home so I can absorb all of this correctly."

* * *

Yes the ending is off...but you try to write about something that has a million fan fics already.


End file.
